2998
by leather cuffs
Summary: Yaoi SxJ more pairings to be decided later. It's the year 2998, and a young boy named Yugi must save his World from the evils that will threaten it in 2 years, with the help of his new found friends Ch.2 up!
1. Introductions and Powers

I have been having this new idea rattling around in my brain and bugging me so now I have to write it down. It started out as an idea for a story for school but without the characters (they had no names) and pairings and alls the good stuff. I have 5 new ideas and I could only write one for school because I think the teacher would have been disturbed by what the other ones were about. ^_^;;; That's what I get for being a dark fantasy writer. So expect more and more story coming from me 5 to be exact.  
  
Eric: So I guess this means I am a good muse right????  
  
No, you had nothing to do with this it was the teachers fault making us do that project thingy.  
  
Kerri: Oh yes, this is Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess' story only those who copy it will be sued without hesitation. You have been warned.  
  
Kalista: Now for the disclaimer *pulls another name out of the hat* and today it is...Yami!!!!!  
  
Yami:*grumbling* Fine I'll do it. Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess owns only the plot and the voices in her head not Yu-Gi-Oh she just wishes she did.  
  
Kali, Kalista, Voice, Eric, and Kerri: She does not own us!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes I do  
  
Kali: No you don't  
  
Yes I do  
  
Kalista: No you don't  
  
Yes I do get over it and on with the story but first I need to put in a full summary  
  
Summary: It's the year 2998 and a young boy named Yugi is destined to save his world from that threats that are bound to come in 2 years ,a dawn of a new age all together. And now is when he begins his training in his grandfather's shop. With the help of his newly discovered powers and friends. Many thieves, some old and some Yugi's age some even younger than him; threaten to try to steal all the priceless treasures that lie there some from the past and some that are well ahead of there time. He must fight them all away using whatever means possible. Make some more friends that will help him and maybe, just maybe, one of them he will fall in love with.  
  
Warnings: this is AU. They all may appear a little OOC. I am hoping in later chapters I will be able to change that. Also this yaoi pairings are as follows Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik, and Bakura/Ryou these are very in the future of this story and I am not sure if they final. I have one final pairing that am sure of and that is Seto/Katsuya. I'm sorry I couldn't resist they are my favorite pairing ^-^;;;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Yugi P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have lived in my grandfather's shop since I was really little so this is my natural life, thieves almost everyday, the drills, everything. He had tried to protect me from these things but that wasn't possible, when everyday you run into these things there is no way out. Trust me. I have tried so many times all to have it come back.  
  
In this house I know all of the traps and the secret passages. I know all of the secrets of this house, one of the few who do. Some thieves think they know it all but everything is constantly changing nothing is ever the same. Yet I still know the house, no matter how much it changes I still know where everything is and what changes. I have almost always wondered why, maybe it was just in the family, you knew what happened before it did, you knew all the traps. It could very well be my grandpa knows most of the changes. The keyword is most he still misses them sometimes, but I never do.  
  
I have practiced fighting and setting traps ever since my grandpa realized that he couldn't protect me. He just decided he might as well train me against things you can't stop. That was only this year. Seriously sometimes he is just slow. I mean I am fifteen and I have lived in this house since I was like five. It took him ten years to figure out he couldn't protect me from the dangers of this house and this world.  
  
As I thought of this is I carefully crept down the stairs there had been another brake in. Nothing I couldn't handle probably just an idiot who thinks he can get in here and steal things. Those are fun to toy with. I let a small smirk grace my lips. As I got down to where the break in was reported to be, I glanced around my eyes already used to the dark. Nothing there, nothing there, nothin...wait!! There where two people in that corner looking to just the right of me. From what I could see one was taller than the other by a couple inches and had blue eyes, and the other had beautiful golden-brown ones. It was too dark to see any of there other features.  
  
I could hear them whispering "Seto, do you think he came down?" "I know he did you dumb mutt shut up he might hear you." "I am NOT a mutt." "Whatever just shut up." "Fine, be that way I'll just make you sleep on the couch." "You wouldn't." "You know I would." "Whatever but we need to be quiet and you know I love you just that this mission is important." "Yes, I know, I know."  
  
So they were lovers even more fun. "Hey were you waiting for me to come down?" I asked innocently. I heard one of them cuss. "You know you might as well come out, I can already see you." I saw the shorter one push the other one whose name was apparently Seto out in front of him towards me. That's odd I think to myself he isn't even scared of me like he knows I am not going to hurt either if them.  
  
"Yugi Mouto we were sent here by Yami Kao. You are to work very hard and train so one day when you face him you will give him a challenge not one he won't win but a challenge none the less. In fact he wishes us to stay here and train if you will allow it... Will you?" The one called Seto stated calmly.  
  
"First tell me who this Yami Kao is and who you are." I stated just as calm although in my head my mind was flooded with so many questions I could barely think.  
  
"Yes we knew you were going to ask us this. Puppy would you like to explain?" Seto asked.  
  
"In fact I would," said the blond boy. "Yami Kao is first of all not one to be toyed with, and second one of the many robbers that will try to come and rob this house during our stay here, kind of like little tests for you. All the others are not as strong as him and with our guidance will be easily beaten. Now to answer your second question, I am Jounouchi, Katsuya and the brown haired one is Kaiba, Seto. And yes he is my boyfriend, yes we are always partners, and no, I don't care if you didn't want to know that.  
  
I looked at them spectrally. Why would they train me if they wanted there boss to win? Maybe they were forced into this?  
  
"We weren't forced into this and we don't want him to win because he isn't our boss," the blonde boy...what was his name again oh yea Katsuya blurted out.  
  
How did he know what I was thinking?!? Unless I was thinking aloud...but I don't think I was. Wait I can hear them whispering.  
  
"You baka." Kaiba hissed to Katsuya. "It was an accident I swear!!" he whispered urgently. "So you still did it, shush remember he has amplified hearing we need to stop talking about this."  
  
"It's kinda late I already heard you." I stated. "Now what were you talking about?"  
  
"I'm a telepath I can read emotions and thoughts ya know. You are a physic, ya know ya get premonitions and crap like that with amplified hearing. Seto here well is a shape shifter and has telekinesis." He stated as if nothing. I was a what? Some kind of freak, I knew I was always a little different but not this different.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey stop dissing yourself an' us in your head." Katsuya said while clutching his head. "And Seto please stop thinking so damn loud, it's given me a headache."  
  
"Shut up mutt you know very well you can block my thoughts." Seto stated coldly.  
  
"Not when you are thinking that loud I can't!!!" Katsuya yelled.  
  
"Can we please get back onto the subject?" I asked I was getting a headache too the way they were fighting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~^-^~*~*~*~*~*~ I decided to stop here because I want to get this posted.  
  
Yugi: Couldn't you have gone on a little longer?!?  
  
No.  
  
Kerri: Well you could have but chose not too  
  
Kali: She is right you-nmo  
  
I didn't just gag her. What are you talking about why would I gag her?...  
  
Eric and Voice: Click the purple button and review  
  
::gives puppy eyes:: Pwease O~O  
  
All (except Kali who is mysteriously gagged): Well we have to go Ja ne...Review!!! 


	2. Musings of Yami, Seto, and Mazaki

::Singing:: We're writing chapter all the livelong day!!!!!

Kali: ::slaps:: her hand over Sorrow's mouth:: Shut up!

::pries hand away::** NOOOOOOOO!!!!!**

Kerri: No seriously shut up and start writing. You have kept your reviewers long enough.

Ah yes! Reviewers I would like to thank Misura and jade.j!!

Kathy: Disclaimer today is...::pulls name out of hat:: bestest friend in the entire world Hakari Star Goddess! (read her fics read her fics you really need to read her fics!! They are good)

Disclaimer: Okay. Sorrow/Dark Star Goddess does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Neither do I. Sadly enough.

Summary: It's the year 2998 and a young boy named Yugi is destined to save his world from that threats that are bound to come in 2 years, a dawn of a new age all together. And now is when he begins his training in his grandfather's shop. With the help of his newly discovered powers and friends. Many thieves, some old and some Yugi's age some even younger than him; threaten to try to steal all the priceless treasures that lie there some from the past and some that are well ahead of there time. He must fight them all away using whatever means possible. Make some more friends that will help him and maybe, just maybe, one of them he will fall in love with.

Warnings: this is AU. They all may appear a little OOC. I am hoping in later chapters I will be able to change that. Also this yaoi pairings are as follows Yami/Yugi, Malik/Marik, and Bakura/Ryou these are very in the future of this story and I am not sure if they final. I have one final pairing that am sure of and that is Seto/Katsuya. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist they are my favorite pairing -;;;;

Also this chapter is gonna be a little different it is going to have Yami's P.O.V in the beginning and then it will switch back to Seto's so it will not have any Yugi P.O.Vs in this chapter.

(Y)(A)(M)(I)

I observed carefully from my lair. (1) I watched as Kaiba and Jounouchi talked too little Yugi. I had attached mini video cameras to their clothes so I could watch their progress. If I chose to I could shut them off at any moment. This one was not that moment. I saw Yugi look at them as if they were insane. I would be too. I mean come on they just said he was a physic... Anyway it amuses me how odd they are...they can bluntly state odd things and expect minimal reaction. Moving on... I can't wait to test him myself. I would like to see if _can _stand it, as so many have said that he could...hopefully Jou and Kaiba don't let out their motives as to why they are helping him train against me. There was a tentative knock on the door.

"What the hell do you want," I growled out. "We have received word from the Mazaki house. She is ready at your command." The voice said. "Very well," I replied dismissing him.

So, the first test is ready, she the easiest of them all. The only possible way he could lose is if she annoyed him to death. Actually, Jou or Seto will probably end up killing her before Yugi has a chance to go up against her. Actually that is the most probable thing to happen. I know Jou and Seto and they can't stand that bitch, but that's all right as, neither can I. Her and her grubby hands trying to get all over me...in all honesty it's disgusting. Sometimes just thinking about her makes me want to puke. Like right now. I do hope that they kill her. Rid the world of one more idiot bitch. It would make my life easier. (2)

I sat a bit straighter. I was ready, he was ready, and that little bitch was apparently ready. Then let's get this show on the road. I swiftly got up from my chair and walked out of the room; stopping when I saw one the men in charge of the people who were going to be sent out to various jobs and duties.

"You said that Mazaki was ready, correct?" I said, swiftly and curtly.

"Yes, your greatness." He replied, his voice dripping with respect.

A malicious smirk rose onto my features. "Send her." This, was going to be fun.

(K)(A)(I)(B)(A)

We started to train Yugi and I must admit he was already pretty good, but not as good as Jou and me, only person maybe better than us might be Yami. I must admit that sometimes Jou has some issues with working, but he still is a pretty good fighter. Besides, the whole reading mind thing really helps in combat. He can communicate with me and send me the enemy's thoughts as well as his own... not that bad when you are having sex...back on topic, just get back on topic...I felt Jou's arms slide around my waist. Now it was going to be impossible to stay on topic...

"Hello Jou..." I said.

"Hi," Jou purred.(3)

I lightly kissed Jou on his forehead; we were currently sitting in the room, Yugi, had given us once we had made it clear that we were staying.

"You know, Jou, we should really get back to training Yugi..."

"Where's the fun in that? And besides, he won't mind. He doesn't want to train, even I can tell..." Jou asked, slightly whining.

He really didn't want to have to leave me did he...not that I was complaining. "We're not here for fun Jou, we are here on business. And don't you mean you don't want to train?"

"Can't business wait? 'Cause I dun wanna."

I could hear the pout in his voice even though I couldn't see it. He really is persistent isn't he? "No, this cannot wait; Yami needs to get here as soon as possible. Trust me. He needs what we have and he needs it before something bad happens."

"Hn, I guess your right," Jou said, sighing heavily.

Jou got up from the bed, looking utterly depressed and disappointed.

I just watched his form for a minute before getting up myself and following my little puppy.

(M)(A)(Z)(A)(K)(I)

Oh mi god! I can't believe it! Yami actually wants to use me for something! I wonder if I can beat the Yugi, kid person... then maybe Yami will except me... I dreamily sighed. I would be in such heaven if he did...

"Mazaki! You've been called out! You ready to get transported to the location?!" The transporter yelled.

"Yes!" I replied, enthusiastic and happy that this was actually happening to me.

"Then get your ass over here!" He yelled

Such rude language, I thought as I hurried over, and climbed into the waiting helicopter.

I wonder what the kid will look like... nothing even close to my lovely Yami, for no one can compare to his beauty... I once again sighed dreamily as I thought of Yami kissing and hugging me... Oh, how I'd love that!

I felt a shove on my back, and soon I was flying down towards a house, if only I could remember how to work my parachute...

(E)(N)(D)

(1) Wahhahahahahahaha!!!! He has a lair! ... ... ... I'm done now.

(2) Sorry to anyone who likes her! I just don't.

(3) I thought he was a dog, not a cat o.o; oh well.

Well that's it for chapter 2. We know it's short. But writer's block is evil and it's trying to kill us. Once it is kind and leaves this story will hopefully take off and get updates more frequently. Just like all the other stories I have, Summoner just got updated so if anyone wants to read and review that one, I might update all of my fics sooner. Help from Him chapter 4 has about 2 paragraphs in it. So erm...yea.

Ja ne for now! R&R please


End file.
